


Yuri!! on Air [Visual Version]

by Opalsong



Series: Yuri!! on Air (3 Ways) [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (I can't change it now I'm sorry), (in the fic within the fic), Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Anime-Style Date Stalking, Chris will always go there, Fic within a Fic, It is SUPPOSED to be pronounced "KINKY_69", M/M, MY UTTER AOLOGIES FOR THE POTENTIAL SLUR, Mixed Media, visual art, why do I care so much about Sergei and Tanaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: To: PhichitFrom: YuuriSubject: Help!Victor just emailed me to ask if I wanted to do that Tanaka!! on Ice BDSM AU as a multivoice for Podfic Big Bang!  I've never recorded Explicit podfic before and I failed out of PBB last year!! But it's VICTOR.What do I do!?!?!?!Help Phichit,YuuriA record of Podficcers KatsudonFTW & victor falling in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If not for Ailis_Fictive, Rhea314, and fleurrochard this fic wouldn't exist. Thanks for beta-ing, cheerleading, and generally enabling me.
> 
> Accessibility note: I don't currently have a plain text OR downloadable version of this and honestly, it has taken so much of my energy that I'm completely drained on it. However, if you need either of these things let me know and I'll try to get them made.
> 
> Thanks to Ailis_Fictive for helping me fix all the visuals.

_The tile was cool beneath Tanaka’s knees as he mouthed at Sergei’s cock; the zipper of Sergei’s open dress pants pressing into his cheek. Tanaka couldn’t believe that Sergei, five time Grand Prix champion, was allowing a failure like Tanaka to touch him._

_“Tanaka” Sergei breathed above him and Tanaka looked up through damp lashes to see Sergei’s blond head thrown back against the stall door, pale neck arched and face screwed up in anticipation. His tongue rested on the underside of Sergei’s dick as he stared at the god of skating above him._

_“Fuck,” Sergei groaned again, threading one hand into Tanaka’s hair, “get on with it before someone walks in.”_

_Tanaka flushed and finally wrapped his lips around the head of Sergei’s dick and sucked._

 

| [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Yuri%20On%20Ice/Yuri%20On%20Air/The%20Bet.mp3)

  * __Excerpt from “The Bet [Podfic]” by KastudonFTW__



 

 

  
  


 

 

 

_Tanaka’s skate wasn’t the slightest bit wobbly as he came out of the triple axel.  This was where he was meant to be, where he felt free to be himself.  The ice didn’t weigh him in judgement; unlike the expectations of the world -  bearing down upon his every movement pinning him to the solid, unforgiving ground.  In the empty rink, he worked his way through the footwork portion and felt tears begin to trace his lashes.  He faintly heard Sakura gasp from the boards as he flew into the combination spin. This was Sergei’s routine.  The one he’d used to win his fifth Grand Prix, while all Tanaka could do was fail and fall; glimpsing his idol but not able to touch his greatness._

 

| [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Yuri%20On%20Ice/Yuri%20On%20Air/Flying%20and%20Falling.mp3)

  * __Excerpt from “A Podfic of Flying and Falling by KatsudonFTW” by Arena_Girl__



 

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“Fuck you, I don’t need a loser like you to take me down,” Sasha snarled; the blustering rage of a sub who needed the release of dropping but wasn’t allowing themself to be vulnerable. “I bet you don’t even know how!”_

_Tanaka felt a steely sort of calm in that moment. Never before had he truly felt the desire to make someone kneel before him; but in this instant, all he could see was a young competitor who was overwhelmed by pressure and was begging with body and soul (if not with words) for help.  He placed one hand gently on the back of Sasha’s neck and said one word._

_“Kneel”_

_Sasha crumpled like a puppet with its strings cut._

 

_****_

 

_Later, calm and glazed, sitting at Tanaka’s knee in the storage closet of Tanaka’s home rink, Sasha mumbled “How’d you know?” after a pause “that I didn’t need the rest of it”_

_“What ‘rest of it’?” Tanaka asked, in his own sort of daze, hyper focused on the boy beside him._

_“The sex part of it,” Sasha said, starting to tense again._

_Tanaka smoothed his hand over fine blond hair, applying the slightest pressure, and Sasha bowed his head and relaxed again. “That isn’t even a fraction of what this is about”_

 

| [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Yuri%20On%20Ice/Yuri%20On%20Air/Layback.mp3)

  * __Excerpt from “Layback [PODFIC]” by murderkitten and KastudonFTW__



 

  
  
  
  
  


  


 

 

_“Awwww come on Tanaka. I’m a sub, I want to follow orders”_

_“You’re my coach,” Tanaka was scandalized that Sergei would ask this of him._

 

(Yuuri (muttering): I feel scandalized.

Victor: what was that Katsu?

Yuuri: Nothing!)

 

_“That’s right! And as your coach I’m telling you to order me to get you water”_

_“I, uh, okay” Tanaka stammered. How could he order his idol (and coach!!!) around? “Get me water. Um. Please?”_

 

(Victor: You’re adorably good at being nervous. I’ve always loved the expressiveness in your podfics but this brings it to a whole new level.

Yuuri: I, uh, um, thanks?)

 

_“And you ruined it! You at least started well, I suppose”  Sergei looked both disappointed and a little baffled.  “You need to be able to pull everyone under just by skating for this routine to work”_

_“Why didn’t you just give me Agape? I’m no good at domming.”_

_“And you’re good a subbing? Don’t answer that. Try again. Give me an order”_

 

(Yuuri: Why didn’t we take the other parts? I mean I suppose Sergei is the one who knows what he’s doing…..

Victor: yes well, (leer in voice) you have the range to do nervous and later do commanding. And do both well

Yuuri: (hesitant) thank you

Victor: okay let’s finish this scene then take a break.  Try to really embody the frustration.)

 

_“I can’t,” Tanaka whined._

_“You must.”_

_Sergei continued to pester him for orders all throughout the practice. Finally, Tanaka couldn’t take the guilt and despair at being reminded that he was not living up to the expectations of his idol (coach!!!)’ and shouted,_

_“SHUT UP”_

 

(Yuuri: (determined) No, that wasn’t right. Let me try again.)

 

_“SHUT UP”_

 

(Victor: satisfied noise)

 

_Sergei’s eyes flickered closed for half a second before he came back to himself with a perky,_

_“Good! Now let’s try that again with a little less anger okay? The mysterious playboy needs to seduce the ladies, not scare them.”_

 

| [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Yuri%20On%20Ice/Yuri%20On%20Air/Cantilever%201.mp3)

  * __Skype transcript of recording session between KastudonFTW and victor__



 

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

__

 

 

__

 

 

_Tanaka crowded Sergei against the door in their hotel room, hands on either side of his head.  Their talk in the elevator had only made him more eager.  He looked up into Sergei’s eyes and found them glazing over, returning to that gorgeous look they’d had as he got off the ice.  Seeing Sergei like that, flushed and dazed from his order and skating, the boards the only thing holding him up, had made Tanaka want to take him right there in the kiss-and-cry.  
_

_“Please,”_

 

(Yuuri: (embarrassed) oh god

Victor: You have this. Just keep going

Yuuri: I don’t think I can? It’s just so embarrassing

Victor: Why? What makes it that way?

Yuuri: I can’t believe I’m saying these things and then you-

Victor: I?

Yuuri: It sounded so _real_

Victor: (laughs) not as real as Kinchy

Yuuri: (snort-laughs hard and long) oh wow. thanks . I needed that. Okay. I think I’m good.

Victor: (fake leeringly) oh ARE you now?

(disapproving silence for a moment))

 

_Sergei moaned, ducking his head.  Tanaka caught him in a kiss that was sweet and slow, then pulled back and brought his hands to Sergei’s shoulders and pushed._

_Sergei dropped with an eagerness and grace that made Tanaka’s hands shake._

 

(Yuuri: umm was that?

Victor: that was _perfect_. The slight shake to your voice. Katsu you’re. (pause) (clears throat) you’re a natural Katsu)

 

_He combed one hand through Sergei’s hair before pulling his head to Tanaka’s track pants.  Sergei mouthed at the fabric over Tanaka’s cock and nuzzled into his hip.  Tanaka let him for a moment before pulling him back and pointing him at the bed._

_“Crawl” was all he could_

 

(Yuuri: (breathes hard.) (takes a deep breath))

 

_“Crawl” was all he could get out around the tightness in his throat and chest, heart pounding like he just finished his free skate.  Sergei looked like moonlight and sin as he crawled; naked, unblemished skin a siren song that Tanaka was unwilling to resist._

 

(Victor: (mutters) fuck)

 

| [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Yuri%20On%20Ice/Yuri%20On%20Air/Cantilever%202.mp3)

  * __Skype transcript of recording session between KastudonFTW and victor__



 

  
  


 

 

_“Should I kiss you, or something?”_

 

(Yuuri: (gasp)

Victor: everything okay?

Yuuri: (shifty) one of the pillows just fell. Give me a moment)

 

_Sergei’s voice was tight as he tried not to seem affected. But Tanaka could see he was bewildered and like he was almost panicking himself._

_“No!” Tanaka yelled, tears and snot_

 

(Yuuri: just a sec. (tissue noises) (blowing nose sound))

 

_tears and snot making a mess of his face.  He didn’t look anything like a dom should in that moment.  And yet the power was there, in that one word.  Sergei’s eyes widened and then dropped._

_“What can I do for you then,” he asked, more open and submissive than Tanaka had ever seen him._

 

(Yuuri: wow. This is… really working.

Victor: I know! The pillows are brilliant!

Yuuri: oh. I. uh. Meant that you sounded the most open you ever have.

Victor: oh. (pause) (quietly) Thank you Katsu

Yuuri: Yuuri

Victor: (questioning noise)

Yuuri: My real name is Yuuri

Victor: Thank you Yuuri

(pause))

 

_“Just have more faith than I do that I’ll win.  You don’t have to say anything. Just stand by me!”_

_Sergei looked up at that, eyes widening again.  A small smile started on his face and he took a step forward, enveloping Tanaka in a hug._

_“Of course”_

 

((long pause) (blowing nose sound))

 

| [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Yuri%20On%20Ice/Yuri%20On%20Air/Cantilever%203.mp3)

  * __Skype transcript of recording session between KastudonFTW and victor__



 

  
  
  


 

 

 

__

 

 

_“Sergei” Tanaka said, turning and dropping the phone from his ear, “go back to Japan right now”_

_Sergei froze; competition face fading into bewilderment.  Only after he’s said it did Tanaka realize that it had been an order. That Sergei’s knees had bent and then locked as if he’d had to stop himself from kneeling right there in the hallway.  Tanaka’s face flushed and he continued “I’ll handle freeskate on my own.”_

_“Why?” Sergei croaked out and Tanaka could see him trembling as he approached._

_Tanaka told him._

_Sergei did start trembling then; Obviously torn between his beloved cat and his duty to Tanaka.  But Tanaka knew now, knew he could do this, be this, on his own.  His order to leave him was proof enough._

_He ordered Sergei to leave._

_And Sergei went._

 

| [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Yuri%20On%20Ice/Yuri%20On%20Air/Cantilever%204.mp3)

  * __Excerpt from “Cantilever [Podfic]” by KastudonFTW and victor__



 

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

| [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Yuri%20On%20Ice/Yuri%20On%20Air/Solo%20Stalking%20Phichit.mp3)

 

((giggling)

Yuuri: Stop. Victor! We’re recording! The mic is running!

Victor: fine fine. You’re just so cute when you’re focused on recording.

Yuuri: (giggles) (pause))

 

_Tanaka was flushed from the cold, trembling as he gripped the chain and tried to speak.  The choir singing in front of them, hiding them from the casual eye, and the snow falling all around them lent the whole scene a sense of dreamy intimacy.  Sergei couldn’t do anything but stand there, on the cathedral steps, and wait for Tanaka to move him to his will.  He was half down already, just from looking at the chain in Tanaka’s hand._

_Tanaka’s hand was feather-light on Sergei’s shoulder and he was kneeling.  He could_

 

(Yuuri: ah! Victor! Why are you kneeling! Are you okay!?

Victor: (serene) I’m in character Yuuri.

Yuuri: (distressed) but, ah, victor, the mic is up here.  It won’t catch your lines properly if you kneel. And your posture!

Victor: but I like being down here Yuuri (cloth rustling)

Yuuri: (squeaks) victor!!!!!

Victor: (laughs) fine fine.)

 

_He could barely hear the choir over the pounding of his heart.  It felt like he had wanted this for so long._

_As he fastened the chain snugly around Sergei’s neck Tanaka said “Thank you for everything up to now”_

_Sergei bowed his head and just let the words wash over him as Tanaka continued “I couldn’t think of a better way than this…” and trailed off._

_Sergei looked up at him, haloed by stars and the saints in the background, and knew he was willing to wait forever for this dom, his dom._

_“But, um, I’ll_

 

(Victor: fuck

Yuuri: you okay? Shit you’re crying!

Victor: (watery) yeah. This part just gets me every time. It really resonates with me you know?

Yuuri: (cloth rustling) (slightly muffled) yeah.

(just breathing)

Yuuri: you okay to move on?

Victor: (watery) yeah. Just (nose blowing sound) (water bottle clinking) okay yeah. go)

 

_“But, um, I’ll try my best from now on” Tanaka haltingly continued and Sergei knew, somehow deep within himself, that Tanaka wasn’t just talking about skating, or being a good dom, but all of that and more.  And Sergei let himself trust. And let himself fall._

 

(Victor: (whisper) love you yuuri

Yuuri: you too)

 

| [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Yuri%20On%20Ice/Yuri%20On%20Air/Cantilever%205.mp3)

  * __Excerpt of recording by KatsudonFTW and victor__



 

  
  


 

 

Yuuri: _See you Next Level!_

Victor & Yuuri: _The End!_

_(music)_

Victor: _If you liked this podfic, please leave feedback for both of us and the author.  You can find this podfic at archiveofourown.org/users/kastudonFTW. Thanks for listening!_

 

Victor: _Readers Notes: We’re done!_

Yuuri: _No we’re not. We still have to edit it._

Victor: _Don’t be a downer Katsu!  We finished recording! And it went so well!_

Yuuri: _(sadly) yeah I guess it’s over now_

Victor: _which means everyone should look out for the next in the series because Tanaka and Sergei’s story isn’t over yet and neither is ours!_

Yuuri: _Speaking of which; I just want to tell anyone who’s gotten this far just how much this story means to me.  Because of this story I’m more confident in my abilities as a podficcer_

Victor: _You do the porn so well Yuuri. (leer) so well_

Yuuri: _and I also got to really meet and get to know Victor.  So I want to thank everyone who helped (and are still helping) us through this and Victor for being…._

Victor: _The very best boyfriend?_

Yuuri: _(laughs) yeah. Okay. that._

Victor: _I want to thank you! This is my absolute favourite fic in this fandom, maybe in any fandom, and I didn’t want to record it until I had the right person. So. Thank you._

Yuuri: _(smiling) Till Next Time!_

| [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Yuri%20On%20Ice/Yuri%20On%20Air/Cantilever%20ending.mp3)

 

  


 

THE END


	2. Cast List & Traits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cast list. Includes podficcer data.

**_Yuuri_ ** _ (kastudonFTW) _

  * BNF (though he 100% doesn’t think so). 
  * Thinks his podfics are not great (so many MOUTH NOISES). 
  * Perfectionist. 
  * Also makes the occasional STUNNING cover art
  * Interacts with his tiny part of the fandom (his friends) but doesn’t really engage wider
  * Doesn’t generally participate in challenges/fests/exchanges
  * Last year he tried a big bang and it was a DISASTER 
  * Victor’s podfic is what got him into podficcing. (possibly he has an entire ipod dedicated to every podfic Victor’s ever done) he totally follows him into fandoms he’s never heard of.
  * Mostly records MAX R rated stuff.
  * Focuses on short stuff maybe? (perfectionist tendencies. OMG HE FAILED OUT OF A BIG BANG B/C HE TRIED TO GO TOO LONG T_T YUURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII)



**_Victor_ ** _ (victor) _

  * BN FUCKING F
  * IS the face of podfic fandom
  * Produces like WHAT (we’re talking reena levels here)
  * Participates in everything
  * (has a side… main blog about his dog)
  * Constantly pushes the boundaries on EVERYTHING (podfic style, quality, music (he was one of the first to use it), sound effects, multi-voice, permission stuff, etc.)
  * Possibly he knows Yakov in real life & Yakov got him to do one of these full cast recordings as a kid & that’s how he got into podficcing?
  * Kinda an asshole at first. Definitely gets into wank. Kinda a lot.
  * But always willing to help out new podficcers.
  * Writes tutorials
  * Has listened to Yuuri’s ONE Explicit podfic 2… no 5… no… look it has the most listens of anything on his ipod. And that includes that one Lady Gaga song.
  * SERIOUSLY into this guy’s voice. (he’s half in love with him already)
  * Has subscribed to him on AO3 & has a google alert for when he posts anything.
  * Makes all his own cover art and it is all AMAZING. (hoooooow)



**_Yurio_ ** _ (murderkitten) _

  * THIRSTY
  * New to podficcing & pretty new to fandom in general
  * Really only interacts with this crowd b/c he knows Victor in RL?
  * Is 100% a tumblr fan
  * His twitter is a thing of legend
  * He is ready to FIGHT ANYONE (he’s super judgemental of other podficcers but the moment someone not in the fandom criticises it he will be there and be angry at them for DARING)
  * Since he’s been a part of fandom there has been so much more Wank. (but also, less random people being wanked at? He just attracts it and seems to thrive on it)
  * Doesn’t podfic that much (b/c in RL he is 15 and has to work around his grandpa)
  * What he does produce is absolute perfection (no weird background noises for him)



**_Yakov_ ** _ (YakovFeltsman) _

  * Old School fan
  * OLD SCHOOL. Ha was around for zines and stuff.
  * He was a podficcer then too. He created & produced a number of fanmade solo & full cast recordings of Star Wars EU novels & Kirk/Spock fics. (he dragged people into his professional recording studio after hours to do it. The rise of tape recorders was amazing. People could record stuff in their own homes & send it to him to splice together)
  * MODS ALL THE THINGS (ALL THE THINGS)
  * Scares new fans b/c he’s pretty judgemental of… well everything
  * Hates tumblr
  * Loves the archive (possibly runs it. Maybe someone else)



**_Phichit_ ** _ (pixellence) _

  * Runs ITPE w/ Otabek
  * Hosts Auralphonic w/ Seung Gil
  * Knows ALL of podfic fandom (ALL OF IT)
  * Super active on twitter & tumblr
  * Doesn’t post super much EXCEPT Not!podfic
  * Best friends with Yuuri



**_Celestino_ ** _ (coach_C) _

  * Mods
  * The supportive, nice mod
  * Runs Amplificathon



**_Chris_ ** _ (Kinchy_69) (pronounced “kinky”) _

  * Records basically only Explicit podfic (almost all pwps)
  * Recorded a lot of co-pods with Victor (all porn)
  * Known for being inappropriate & running his mouth
  * Brags about getting off while recording porn (so all his podfic)
  * Multi-fannish



**_JJ_ ** _ (itsjjstyle) _

  * “Empire builder” - makes his name a BRAND
  * Is going PRO (very proud of this fact)
  * Engaged
  * Active on social media
  * No division between fandom & RL self
  * Tends to be the center of Wank. not on purpose normally
  * Does butt into conversations sometimes (a lot)



**_Otabek_ ** _ (otabear) _

  * Otabek also mods a lot! But is less of institution and more that cool guy.
  * Mods ITPE w/ Phichit
  * Mono-fannish (not big fandoms necessarily)
  * Pretty quiet in general. But has a steady output



**_Minami_ ** _ (Lilspitfire) _

  * NEW to podfic fandom
  * Yuuri got him into it
  * Needs advice
  * Into big fandoms & fests
  * Wants to be INVOLVED & HAS LOTS OF ENERGY



**_Yuko_ ** _ (Arena_Girl) _ ****

  * Yuuri’s IRL best friend
  * Writer
  * Occasional podficcer
  * Mother of 3 mini-fans (terrors!!!!!)



**_Guang-Hong_ ** _ (JiDoesVoices) _

  * Friend of Phichit’s that he dragged into podficcing
  * Dreams of being a voice actor
  * Shy on social media & in fannish contexts (except when Phichit is involved) 
  * Posts regularly and his character voices & accents are AMAZING



**_Michele_ ** _ (MS4Ever) _

  * Overbearing bro to Sara
  * Records everything from standard love stories to SUPER WEIRD SHIT
  * Records mostly w/ Sara
  * nicknamed "Mickey"
  * serious and uptight person with a short-temper



**_Seung Gil_ ** _ (44100Hz) _

  * VERY technical in his podficcing (not the most expressive but his diction is AMAZING)
  * Thinks A LOT about podfic & trends
  * Posts a lot of meta
  * Hosts auralphonic with Phichit



**_Emil_ ** _ (eXtremeKnight33) _

  * Emil has a pure heart and mannerly disposition
  * Records only MAX PG podfic
  * Known for SUPER romantic stuff
  * But also EXTREME podficcing
  * Blacks out his podfic bingo square every year



**_Georgi (_ ** _ BrokenWingG) _

  * SO DRAMATIC
  * RL affects his podficcing a LOT
  * Used to podfic only happy domestic things (ALL coffee shop aus)
  * Post-break-up podfics DARK!Fic and Character!Death constantly
  * Changes his username regularly



**_Leo_ ** _ (lyricaldiction) _

  * Friends w/ Phichit & Guang-Hong
  * Writes his own fic to podfic (actual fic not Not!fic)
  * Participates in a LOT of Phichit’s not!fic
  * Great music choices all the time



**_Mila_ ** _ (LiftingQueen) _

  * Known for femslash
  * And kinky femdom



**_Sara_ ** _ (Sararara) _ ****

  * Michele’s sister
  * Writer
  * Wants to podfic solo stuff more but shares recording space IRL with bro



**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri (kastudonFTW)  
> Victor (victor)  
> Yurio (murderkitten)  
> Yakov (YakovFeltsman)  
> Phichit (pixellence)  
> Celestino (coach_C)  
> Chris (Kinchy_69) (pronounced “kinky”)  
> JJ (itsjjstyle)  
> Otabek (otabear)  
> Minami (Lilspitfire)  
> Yuko (Arena_Girl)  
> Guang-Hong (JiDoesVoices)  
> Michele (MS4Ever)  
> Seung Gil (44100Hz)  
> Emil (eXtremeKnight33)  
> Georgi ( BrokenWingG)  
> Leo (lyricaldiction)  
> Mila (LiftingQueen)  
> Sara (Sararara)


End file.
